Too Busy Being Nuts
by Wannabe-Fantasy
Summary: One Shot: AnnaLynne is Blaise's twin sister and has a thing for our Draco. Involves Hogsmeade, a very awesome walk and fish. Random, sweet and I like to think funny! Rated T for ONE swear word. Give it a shot!


**Heeeey.....**

**So characters may be quite different, but that's probably the only change, apart from Blaise having a twin of course.**

**So, give it a chance and review, my sweets!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Having been recently told rather harshly by a friend(we disagreed over who was hotter- Fred or George)-**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any thing related to it- except this fanfic and AnnaLynne.**_

Poke.

"AnnaLynne."

Poke.

"AnnaLynne"

Poke.

"ANNAAAAALYNNE!!!!!!!"

"WHAT BLAISE?? WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARSE DO YOU WANT??"

I whirled round and instead of coming face to face with my irritating brother's brown eyes, I looked into a pair of drool-worthy grey-blue ones.

"Um,well oh Draco, er hi, fancy meetin' you here hahahahahahahahahahah......." I screeched/laughed. Oh dear Lord, nice one Lynn, really, i yelled at myself in my head. Blaise, standing beside Draco, oogled at me like I was crazy. As if.

"Er, well, um, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmede with Draco and I, since Una's sick but if your gonna go loopers........" Blaise trailed off.

"Loopers. Really?" Draco laughed, "So, Lynn, what do you think?" he turned to me.

"Sure!" I yelped, " Er, you know, I mean, give me 10 minutes?" I asked them.

"Yeah, course," Draco grinned. Phwoar. I turned round and walkedup the steps from the common room to my dorm, gracefully, I like to think. That is what I like to think. I burst into my room and started tearing a brush through my long hair.

I suppose I should fill you in on a few details. Ok, so my name is AnnaLynne Zabini. I have one brother, Blaise, who is my twin. I'm 16 years old and in my fifth year at Hogwarts, of course I'm in Slytherin. I look alot like my brother, with my dark chocolate skin, my clear, brown eyes and long, wavy chestnut hair. I'm stubborn as hell (or so I've been told, personally I don't believe them), sarcastic, not overly smart but I'm definately not stupid, I get into trouble now and again and I'm slightly on the weird side of normality....ness. I'm nearly your typical Slytherin girl. Except I don't go for the whole, I'm a Slytherin, I'm better than you, I'm gonna eat you belief. I just don't like making people feel small.

My best friend is called Una Montela. She's the most hilarious thing since cheese in a tube. My other friends Katia, Hayley and Dana are exactly like me and Una. They're really the best friends you could ask for. Brilliant at stalking and always have an emergency supply of mascara. Boy-wise there's Blaise, Kyle, Marcus, Leo and the one and only Draco Malfoy. Who I might have a teeny tiny obsession with. Just a small one, you know. It's not like I watch his every move or anything. Ok, so maybe it's not teeny. Just tiny.

Anyway, I put the finishhing touches on my make-up and jumped downstairs to see Blaise talking earnestly to Draco and Draco running his hand through his perfectly pushed back, shining blonde hair with it's gol....no ,no, concentrate, yip......

"Just try again, she'll come around..." Blaise was muttering.

"Dude, shut UP!" Draco whisper-shouted at him.

"Er... ok, HEYSHALO BROTHER OF MINE!!"I bellowed jumping on Blaise. "Good God,must you attack me? Anyway, are you ready?" Blaise mumbled face down on the carpet. "Yuppers, lets gooo," I sang at them. Blaise stood up and dusted himself off, smiling. Draco looked at us like we were not-normal. "Let's go," he finally said laughing.

We were strutting around Hogsmede like we owned the place, talking about every random thing and laughing, when I decided to show off my awesome backwards moon-walk.

" You wanna see something AWESOME?" I screamed. Draco and Blaise looked at each other.

"No," they said bluntly.

" Vell, I am going to show thou anyvey!" I grinned widely at them, taking on a mixture of accents.

"In the name of holy banana's AnnaLynne. Is there anything remotely sane about you?" Blaise stared at me like I had suddenly declared that I was planning to run around school wearing nothing but my awesome Spongebob bikini while singing The Big Bang Theory theme tune... Aw, I love Sheldon..... I started giggling to myself thinking about the show and only came to when I felt Blaise poking me. Again.

"BLAISE! Stop pillaging me!"

"OK,OK!" he whimpered. Slytherin boys..... as soft as... um, soft things. Draco was doubled over roaring with laughter.

"Ok, ok. Eyes on moi, mes idiotes. Watcheth my uberly fantastic........ wait for it.... BACKWARDS MOONWALK!" Blaise stopped wailing quietly to himself and Draco shut up. They just looked blankly at me. We were now in a slightly more deserted part of Hogsmede, near Madame Puddifoot's tea shop. I took a deep breath and began my freaking amazing walk. Una, Hayley and I had spent many, many study hours perfecting this. Blaise and Draco started spluttering with laughter when suddenly Blaise let out a squeal that a very feminine male unicorn would be ashamed off.

"OMIGOD look! It's Katia! Oh God, I'm gonna go talk to her! See you later, maties. Have fun, if you know what I mean Drake...... YES!" with that he bounded off leaving me open mouthed in mid-step and Draco, completely astonished still muttering "What? What?"

"Ahem, well.... I'm not too sure he's c-coming b-ba-back SHIT-IM-GONNA-FALL!" I howled toppling backwards.... over a wall and into a very largepuddle. Fan-dabby-doosy. I blinked in confusion and saw Draco still looking bewildered. Then he snapped out of it and burst into waves of laughter.

"Oh my God! What is wrong with you?!" he gasped," You're so random.... God, only you could do that... And that is why I love you AnnaL-" he stopped short and blinked a few times as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said. Yep, mate, I know the feeling.

"Umm, what?" I said, ever so tactless. "Shit, this is so not how I was planning this... um AnnaLynne, ok here's the thing," he looked right into my eyes and I noticed that his eyes were bright.... it was hard to breathe... he continued in a strong voice, filled with confidence, a little bit of the usual Malfoy arrogance and an undercurrent of something I couldn't place," I like you. Really like you. Love you, I think. And I have for years. Ever since I met you, I was always finding reasons to talk to you. But you were always too busy being nuts to notice.I'll understand if you just want to be friends, but please? One chance?"

I looked at him blanky. "Um, Draco?" I slowly got up and hobbled over to him. " I'm pretty sure I love you too."

I stood up on my toes my pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I hung on around his neck. We pulled apart and he threw his trademark smirk at me. I grinned back at him.

"Draco..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back to the castle now?"

"Sure. Why, want to show me off?" he smirked smugly at me.

"Well, yeah, that but also... I think I feel fish in my underwear."

THE END

**Ok, so it was unbelievably random, i know. I got the idea from loads of different places. And no offence is meant to anyone! I don't know how anyone would be offended but you know some people.......**

**And btw, have you ever tried to backwards moonwalk?? Me and my friend fell over a dog and into a hedge when we tried. But we can barely walk normally, so...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review! XD**


End file.
